Zauber und Magie
Zauber und Magie ist die 22. Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Ärzte des Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital beschäftigt heute der Fall von Kayla, die wegen eines schweren Kettensägenunfalls eingeliefert wird. Kayla ist die Ehefrau und Assistentin des Magiers Danny, bei dessen Kettensägen-Trick sie eigentlich nur zum Schein durchgesägt werden sollte. Callie, Meredith, Webber und Shane kümmern sich um Kayla, deren Zustand sehr schlecht ist. Webber hat Baileys Fälle übernommen, weil diese sich in ihrem Labor verschanzt hat und mit niemandem redet. Callie will dies unbedingt ändern und spricht Bailey durch die Tür hindurch an. Diese zeigt jedoch keinerlei Reaktion. Meredith, Webber und Shane operieren derweil an Kayla und entscheiden schon bald, den Eingriff nicht zu beenden, sondern sie zur Erholung auf die Intensivstation zu legen. April behandelt die betrunkene Patientin Kimmy. Die zwei ebenfalls betrunkenen Freundinnen von Kimmy sind ihr dabei keine große Hilfe, da sie sich mehr für Jackson interessieren als für ihre kranke Freundin. Als Kimmy plötzlich Blut spuckt, wird sie sofort von April und Jackson notoperiert. Im OP entschuldigt sich April, dass sie Jackson für ihre Fehler verantwortlich gemacht hat. Arizona macht unterdessen Bekanntschaft mit Dr. Lauren Boswell, die für die OP eines Babys extra eingeflogen wurde. Nachdem Callie zu ihnen gestoßen ist, gehen sie den OP-Plan durch. Arizona und Callie zeigen sich sichtlich beeindruckt von Lauren. Owen ist währenddessen mit Ethan beschäftigt, dessen Vater noch immer im Koma liegt. Mittlerweile ist aber auch Ethans Großmutter da, um auf Ethan Acht zu geben. Cristina fragt sich, ob sie in Pauls Fall hätte anders vorgehen sollen, kommt aber zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Methodik die beste war. Sie kommt auf die Idee, mit Bailey über den Fall zu reden. Sie begibt sich vor Baileys Tür und führt dort ein Selbstgespräch, was sie aber auf eine Idee bringt. Callie hat nun auch Arizona zu Bailey geschleppt, doch auch die kann nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Dereks Patientin ist die siebenjährige Iris, die er mit Heather und Alex operiert. Nachdem Heather einen blöden Kommentar abgelassen hat, darf Jo für sie übernehmen. Alex ist das gar nicht recht, da er in Jo verliebt ist und den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt war, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Meredith, Webber und Shane müssen ein zweites Mal an Kayla operieren. Callie platzt in den OP und berichtet sogleich, dass sie sich Sorgen um Bailey macht, weil sie, Arizona und Cristina nichts ausrichten konnten. Cristina telefoniert wegen Pauls Fall mit einem Krankenhaus in Frankreich, wie man ihn aus dem Koma holen könnte, doch auch dort kann ihr nicht geholfen werden. Später versammeln sich Callie, Arizona, Cristina, Meredith, Derek und Jackson auf dem Flur, um Bailey vor der Damentoilette abzupassen. Diese geht jedoch wortlos an ihnen vorüber zurück in ihr Labor. Arizona wird in die Notaufnahme gerufen. Ethan wird eingeliefert, da er eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten genommen hat. Seine Großmutter macht sich große Vorwürfe. Cristina eilt in die Notaufnahme und kümmert sich um Ethan. Dies bringt sie außerdem auf eine Idee bezüglich Paul, doch auch diese Methode bringt keinen Erfolg. Ethans Großmutter Nancy geht auf Owen zu und sagt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls krank ist, und dass es keine weiteren Verwandten gibt. Ethan braucht jemanden, der sich dauerhaft um ihn kümmert. Jo und Alex treffen in einem Büro aufeinander und streiten sich. Jo sagt ihm, dass er sich endgültig aus ihrem Leben raushalten soll. Auf dem Weg in Joe's Bar sehen Alex und Jackson zufällig Jo und Jason, die sich heftig streiten. Alex macht sich darüber aber keine weiteren Gedanken, da er sich ja aus ihrem Leben raushalten soll. Jackson trifft in der Bar auf Stephanie, die schon auf ihn gewartet hat. Sie regt sich auf, dass Jackson überhaupt nicht an sie denkt, da er sich weder meldet, noch viel Wert darauf legt, Verabredungen mit ihr einzuhalten. Jackson entschuldigt sich und verspricht, sie besser zu behandeln. Arizona trifft derweil im Fahrstuhl auf Lauren, die heftig mit ihr flirtet. Arizona versucht anfangs, dies zu unterbinden, muss aber schließlich doch lächeln. Auch Meredith hat sich in der Zwischenzeit an Baileys Tür begeben, konnte aber natürlich nichts erreichen. Webber hat Ben angerufen, der sich sofort in einen Flieger gesetzt hat. Er schafft es, dass Bailey die Tür öffnet. Sie berichtet, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag selbst getestet hat, weil sie sich schmutzig fühlt. Ben nimmt sie in den Arm. Derek und Meredith haben abends mit Zola eine Teeparty, während Alex Jo vor seiner Haustür vorfindet, die ihn bittet, die Nacht bei ihm verbringen zu dürfen. Als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwendet, sieht er, dass sie verprügelt wurde. Musik * 'Elation '''von ''Isbells * 'Beat of the Drum '''von ''Van She * 'Uneven Odds '''von ''Sleeping at Last * 'Rust or Gold '''von ''Jill Andrews * 'New York '''von ''The Boxer Rebellion Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Do You Believe in Magic bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Lovin' Spoonful. Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Hilarie Burton als Dr. Lauren Boswell *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Chris McGarry als Danny Wayne *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Jennifer Bassey als Nancy Dawson *Charles Michael Davis als Dr. Jason Myers *Michelle Ang als Elise *Michael Buie als Paul Dawson *Lili Mirojnick als Talia *Chelan Simmons als Brenda Co-Starring *John Gloria als Rob Kane *Mandy Fabian als Susan Kane *Kyle Red Silverstein als Ethan Dawson *Jenna Willis als Kim Welles *Payton Silver als Dr. Knox *Shi Ne Nielson als Paramedic *Caitlyn Leone als Iris Kane *Jett Weinstein als David Kane Uncredited *Ana Valverde als Kayla Wayne Trivia *Die Episode spiel am 1. Mai 2013. *Lauren sagt Arizona, dass sie gerade viel zu viel Zucker in ihren Kaffee kippt. Im Streuer ist jedoch braunes Pulver zu sehen. Entweder es handelt sich um Rohrzucker, oder es ist gar kein Zucker. Intro Es gibt keine Zauberei, zumindest soweit wir wissen. Und während wir als Chirurgen die Geheimnisse des menschlichen Körpers studieren, die die komplizierten Verflechtungen von Zellen, Gewebe und Organen betreffen, weil etwas schief liegt - und zwar grauenvoll schief - haben wir nur eine gewisse Menge Tricks auf Lager, um einen Körper wieder in Stand zu setzen. Aber es gibt irgendeine Kraft, eigentlich mehr ein Zauber, und wenn wir es gut hinbekommen, kann es verdammt magisch sein. Outro Als Chirurg sind uns Brüche und Risse im menschlichen Körpers nicht fremd. Tatsächlich opfern wir die beste Zeit in unseren Zwanzigern, um jede Möglichkeit für ihre Heilung zu erlernen. Aber es gibt auch Wunden, die ein Chirurg nicht behandeln kann, nicht ohne Hilfe. Dazu ist eine Macht nötig, über die wir nicht verfügen. Es gibt keine Magie, jedenfalls nicht im herkömmlichen Abrakadabra, Flaschengeist-Sinne. Aber es gibt eine Magie in der Gewissheit, dass zwar nicht alles geheilt werden, aber das meiste überlebt werden kann. Zitate *''(Cristina steigt zu Alex in den Fahrstuhl)'' Cristina: Ohhh, nur weil jemand gehört hat, dass du 8 Tage gesagt hast, heißt das nicht, dass er wie durch ein Wunder an Tag 8 aufwacht. Es könnte auch am 4. Tag oder am 10. sein. (Nimmt Alex die Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr) ''Was ist das denn? Der Soundtrack deines gebrochenen Herzens? Du musst über Schmalzlocke hinwegkommen! *Alex: Versuch ich ja, aber ich lauf ihr ständig über den Weg. *(Die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen sich und Jo steht davor) Cristina: Außer Betrieb, Schmalzlocke! Nimm die Treppe! *Callie: Wer ist Lauren? *Arizona: Hää? *''Callie zeigt auf den Namen Lauren auf Arizonas Kaffeebecher *Arizona: Achso, das ist 'ne witzige Geschichte. Ich... *Callie: Hast du gewusst, dass Webber immernoch Baileys Patienten hat? *Arizona: Die wird sich noch wegen der Seuchenschutzbehörde verkriechen. *Callie: Wir haben die Leute nicht gerufen. Wenn sie auf jemanden sauer sein will, dann auf ihn! *Jackson: Wer ist sauer auf mich? *Callie: Sie haben den Seuchenschutz gerufen. Bailey hasst uns jetzt alle. *Jackson: Wir haben ihn alle gerufen. *Callie: Ich nicht! Wir sollten zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden. *Arizona: Nein, ich hab ein Konsil. *Callie: Wie kannst du arbeiten, wenn Bailey sauer auf dich ist?? *Callie: Miranda! Oh, Miranda! Hier ist Callie! Na, wie geht's? Ähh, darf ich reinkommen? Bailey? Hmm, Jackson hat den Seuchenschutz gerufen. Das sollten Sie wissen. Ich, ähh, wir haben es alle gebilligt. Ich habe nie gedacht, Sie hätten was falsch gemacht. Das dacht ich nicht einen Augenblick lang. Sie sollten nur entlastet werden. Jetzt ist Ihr Name reingewaschen, juheee! Ist 'n gutes Gefühl. Geht's Ihnen besser? Bailey? Ohh, Bailey, also wirklich! Ich klopf an Ihre Tür! Wollen Sie mich einfach hier so stehen lassen? Das glaub ich nicht! Ohh, Bailey! Bailey!! *Cristina: Sagen wir einfach mal, ich hätte einen anderen Therapieweg verfolgt. *Stephanie: Okay. *Cristina: Nicht reden! Der Patient hatte eine Aortenruptur, wie durch Zauberhand von mir geflickt. Dann hatte er postoperativ einen Myokardinfarkt, der zum Herzstillstand führte. Also führte ich eine Hypothermie herbei. Nehmen wir nur mal an, ich hätte es nicht getan, was hätt ich außerdem tun können? (Stephanie will was sagen) ''Nicht beantworten! Ich hätte ihn ins Katheterlabor bringen können. Nein, das hätt ich nicht tun dürfen, weil er nach seiner OP Heparin bekommen hat. Dadurch wär seine Aortennaht gefährdet. Dann hätte ich dem Kind sagen müssen: "Daddy ist tot, ich hab ihn verbluten lassen". Nein, es war richtig! Richtig? *Stephanie: Richtig! *Cristina: Hey, kein Wort! *Cristina: Oh je, was ist denn das für 'ne finstere Miene, he? *Alex: Egal wo ich hingehe, sie ist da. *Cristina: Dann gehen wir eben da lang. *Meredith: Aber ich muss doch da hin! *Cristina: Aber Alex kleines, gebrochenes Herz muss den langen Weg gehen. *Meredith: Hach, was tun wir nicht alles für Alex kleines, gebrochenes Herz? *Alex: Alex kleines, gebrochenes Herz will, dass ihr die Klappe haltet! *Meredith: Ich mach mir Sorgen um Bailey. Sie ist auf uns alle sauer. *Cristina: Wieso ist sie denn sauer auf uns? *Meredith: Wegen dieser Untersuchung. Sie hat sich in ihrem Labor eingeschlossen und redet mit niemandem. Das ist untypisch für sie. *Cristina: Ja! Mit Bailey reden! *Meredith: Ja, vielleicht kannst du zu ihr durchdringen! Wo wollt ich denn eben noch hin? *Cristina: Nein, ich weiß, was Sie denken: EEG. Ich hab eins gemacht und er hat keine Anfälle. Wieso ist er nicht aufgewacht? Ja, ich hab alle Ärzte im Krankenhaus nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, aber keiner hatte irgendeine Idee. Ich fass es nicht! Sie haben Recht: Englobal! Bailey, Sie sind ein Genie!! *Callie: Cristina, wie lief's mit Bailey? *Cristina: Einfach toll! *Callie: Hat sie mit dir geredet? *Cristina: Nein! Warum? *Callie: Okay, denk dran: Freundlich und strahlend! *Arizona: Hey Bailey! Ich bin's, Arizona! Ich versteh ja, dass Sie wütend sind, aber Sie müssen sich hinter dieser Wut nicht verkriechen. Sich abzureagieren ist gesünder. Schreien Sie, toben Sie rum, werfen Sie mit Sachen! Wir halten das aus. *Callie: Ohh, sie ist 'ne erwachsene Frau, die uns mit Schweigen straft. Das ist ein Hilfeschrei und ähh... *Arizona: Oder es heißt: "Ich will meine Ruhe haben". *Callie: Na schön, Sie wollen uns strafen indem Sie schweigen? Das können wir auch! ''(Ist für ein paar Sekunden still) ''Ach bitte Bailey, reden Sie mit mir! Ohhh... *Jackson: Oh, gut. Nicht zu spät! *Callie: Nein, anscheinend grade noch rechtzeitig. *''Bailey kommt aus der Damentoilette und alle starren sie an *Cristina: Was?? Es war ihre Idee! *Callie: Na ja, wenn Sie nicht aus dem Labor rauskommen, lassen Sie uns keine Wahl! *Arizona: Bailey, hören Sie uns doch wenigstens an! *Cristina: Ja! Avery möchte sich bei Ihnen entschuldigen! *Jackson: Wir wollen uns alle bei Ihnen entschuldigen! *Meredith: Ja, er weiß, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat! Er hätte sich mehr für Sie einsetzen müssen. *Derek: Ja, ganz genau! Ich wäre an Ihrer Stelle auch sauer. Sie wissen ja, wie ich dann bin. Ich ziehe durch die Wälder, trink mir 'n Rausch an. Ich hab begriffen, dass es nichts bringt, sich zu verstecken. Wir brauchen Sie, Bailey! Ohne Sie läuft dieses Krankenhaus nicht!'' (Bailey geht in ihr Labor)'' *Arizona: Ich muss in die Notaufnahme. *Callie: Soll ich Ihnen was sagen, Bailey?? Das ist nicht mal Ihr Labor!! Wir haben es für Sie gekauft!! Zu heftig? *Derek: Ja! *Meredith: Dr. Bailey! Ich hab heute eine Frau zusammengeflickt, Bailey! Sie war fast durchgesägt! Ich hab sie zusammengeflickt! Das heißt, Dr. Webber und ich, wir haben sie gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen beiden abgelaufen ist, aber Sie müssen damit aufhören! Das ist kindisch, egoistisch und albern! Das muss aufhören! Bailey! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode